one fine day
by chimtozzi
Summary: Yoongi berkontemplasi mengenai idealnya sebuah hubungan. Juga memikirkan ulang alasan ia bergaul dengan Seokjin and the gang. Mulut orang-orang ini harus segera dilakban. [ BTS ; established taegi. m for language ]


**one fine day**

by chimtozzi

 **warning** : m for languange, and stuff.

 **disclaimer** : i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi, biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi.

* * *

Sumpah, Yoongi mampir ke kafe milik keluarga Kim hanya untuk mengambil catatannya yang tertinggal di loker penitipan barang kemarin, bukan untuk menemui sepasang bedebah yang spontan tertawa saat melihatnya bersungut-sungut masuk dengan mulut manyun. _Dasar tuyul_ , Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati, _mood_ -nya sudah jelek sejak pagi diawali dengan email _feedback_ dari klien yang bernada negatif. Hasil jepretannya dianggap tak sesuai kenyataan; aplikasi pengolah foto di telepon pintar saja lebih baik, katanya. Tentu saja mas-mas fotografer lepas ini dongkol, apalagi setelah ditelisik ternyata si klien ini wanita sosialita yang memang selalu ingin tampil cantik di hadapan pengguna media sosial dan teman satu komunitas. ' _Bu, saya tidak pernah melakukan digital imaging kecuali untuk editing dasar, kalau anda merasa bebas dari keriput wajah, langsing dan seksi ala model Victoria's Secret, sepertinya anda harus mulai berkaca tiap hari. bukan melihat diri lewat aplikasi_ ', ingin rasanya Yoongi berseloroh, tapi ia tidak mau kehilangan uang dan _personal branding_ yang sudah ia bangun sejak sekolah tinggi, jadi seperti biasa ia mengganti mulut cablak dengan senyum kecil dan balasan: _Terima kasih atas sarannya, semoga proyek selanjutnya bisa lebih baik :)_

"Hyung, mukamu jelek banget." Komentar Jungkook si anak bawang, sambil menyeruput _smoothie_ stroberi dan kedip-kedip nakal. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan yang lebih tua membuatnya tak terlihat seperti mahasiswa baru, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja sampai ia tertular lelucon bapak-bapak™ ala Seokjin. Pria dua puluh lima tahun yang sudah dua tahunan memegang posisi manajer di kafe Kim's itu terlihat masih terkikik sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Yoongi.

"Makasih, anak ganteng. Sayangnya kamu masih jomblo," Yoongi menimpali sekenanya, sebelum berjalan menuju loker penitipan barang dan mengecek isi beberapa nomer yang terbuka. Sesungguhnya ia sudah biasa bercengkrama dan saling melempar kalimat pedas dengan Seokjin _and the gang_ , tapi kali ini ia tidak sedang ingin menarik kursi dan duduk bersama mereka. Kepalanya sudah pusing, mengingat besok juga ada klien lama yang ingin menemuinya, setelah sekitar dua minggu terus membujuknya ikut berpetualang dan mengambil proyek _wild life_ , padahal jelas-jelas kompetensinya ada di _human interests_. Sejenak Yoongi ingin rehat dari dunia foto dan kembali lagi pada status sarjana arsitektur yang dia miliki, tapi rasa-rasanya seperti cari mati; membayangkan muka mantan dosen penguji tersenyum sambil memberinya daftar proyek sama beresikonya dengan mengejar hewan-hewan eksotis demi mendapat sudut terbaik.

Terdengar tawa lagi, tapi kali ini Seokjin mendominasi karena sesering apapun ia menggoda Yoongi, korban penindasan favoritnya adalah Jungkook. Dua lelaki itu sama-sama ganteng, sayangnya yang termuda masih berstatus perjaka polos sementara yang tertua sudah berpengalaman mengencani wanita-wanita mapan dari lintas profesi. Sungguh ironi, padahal Jungkook lebih sering dicap sebagai pemain hati. _Cia cia_ , memang tak bisa menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya. Setelah lelah tertawa, Yoongi menebak-nebak dari jauh, sepertinya geng berbalik menggosipkan sesuatu yang tidak berfaedah. Dugaannya bukan tanpa alasan, biasanya Seokjin akan memelototkan mata dan menunjukkan raut serius (Yoongi ingin menonjoknya) setiap bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sensasional. Bila teman kecilnya Jung Hoseok ikut rumpi, sepertinya Yoongi akan angkat bendera putih dan keluar dari kafe segera, sebelum ada yang jadi korban. Beruntungnya, kali ini doi masih sibuk menyelesaikan skripsi, jadi hanya sesekali saja mampir bila membutuhkan disktraksi.

Tangan Yoongi akhirnya bersinggungan dengan catatan tebal di loker bagian atas, belum sempat memasukkan catatan miliknya ke ransel, ia mendengar seseorang turun dari lantai dua. Tangga yang menghubungkan kafe dengan kediaman keluarga Kim itu terletak tepat di samping loker penitipan, dan Yoongi, yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe sejak zaman kuliah, harusnya sudah mendeteksi segala kemungkinan setiap ia menginjakkan kaki dan membunyikan bel kecil di atas pintu. Keluarga pemilik kafe ini terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua anak lelaki dengan Seokjin sebagai bungsu. Sebelumnya, Seokjung masih terlihat berkeliling mengawasi jalannya kafe dan kadang menyapa Yoongi sebagai salah satu junior yang dekat dekat adiknya. Namun sejak menikah tahun lalu, tentu saja ia semakin jarang mampir di kafe untuk bekerja dan pulang ke rumah pribadinya. Harusnya Yoongi ingat kalau selain Kim _brothers_ , ada Kim tertentu yang bisa saja ia temu –

"Siang, hyung"

Yoongi mati kutu. Ia langsung merasa dua tuyul di ujung sana berhenti berbincang memperhatikannya dengan penuh ekspektasi.

Untuk apa? Melihat Yoongi dan Kim Taehyung melakukan PDA, jelas sudah.

"Siang," Yoongi balik menyapa lelaki di hadapannya yang seperti biasa, tidak pernah lepas dari senyum manis dan bintang-bintang yang menari di mata. Saat keduanya bertatapan, rasanya seperti ada tabuhan genderang. Sejujurnya sudah dua minggu lebih Yoongi tidak bertemu dengan lelakinya dan mendadak ia merasa grogi, meski hampir tiap hari mendapatkan pesan singkat dan sesampahan emoji (yang hanya sesekali ia balas). Yoongi tak bisa menebak kapan sepupu kesayangan Seokjin itu terlihat di kafe Kim's, karena belakangan ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di asrama daripada menginap di kafe yang sebenarnya berlokasi tidak jauh dari kampus. Walau sangat mungkin ia membawa tugas-tugas individu dan mengajak teman mengerjakan proyek kelompok di Kim's, atau menumpang untuk mendapat asupan gizi gratis saat mengalami krisis keuangan.

 _Lelakinya._ Yoongi tersenyum getir. Haruskah ia memeluk dan memberikan Taehyung kecupan kecil? Agar mereka yang haus akan momentum merasa lega? _Nope,_ 101 _How to Date_ milik Yoongi tidak menyebutkan istilah PDA sama sekali. Ia lebih suka menunjukkan perhatiannya secara terselubung, tanpa melibatkan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil atau justru keintiman yang membuat orang lain menoleh. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perutnya mulas. Selama ini ia memegang prinsip _subtle relationship_ kuat-kuat, apa yang terjadi saat mereka sedang berdua saja berbeda dengan saat mereka berbaur bersama publik. Di luar ia akan memperlakukan Taehyung sama seperti kolega yang saling menghargai, lebih dari itu biarkan Yoongi dan Taehyung yang menyimpannya sendiri, _ehm._

Tapi apa selama ini pihak sebelah juga merasakan hal yang sama? Tiba-tiba kekhawatiran melintas di pikiran Yoongi. Lah, siapa yang tahu dia cerita-cerita ke Jimin. Bukan berarti karena ia dan Taehyung menjalin hubungan, status Jimin sebagai separuh jiwa menguap begitu saja. Sudah pasti frekuensi bertemu dan topik pembicaraan mereka lebih banyak. Atau Seokjin, sebocah apapun kelakuannya, ia adalah sosok kakak terpercaya bagi Taehyung dan memiliki peran besar dalam mempersatukan mereka ― atau malah Namjoon? Membayangkan kedekatan Taehyung dan senior yang dapat diandalkan, sempat membuatnya iri. Yoongi tidak bisa terus mengelak pada kenyataan bahwa teman nongkrongnya itu dapat merangkul orang lain dengan luwes dan lebih bijak dalam memberikan arahan. Jangan-jangan pada mereka Taehyung mengeluhkan percintaannya yang tidak menantang dan membosankan. Rasanya ia perlu menelpon Taehyung malam ini untuk meluruskan. Tunggu, kapan terakhir kali ia menelpon? Kalau ada yang tahu, akan ada cap egois dan individualis dari teman-teman yang tidak lebih menyenangkan dibanding mendapatkan timbal balik negatif dari klien, meskipun itu diutarakan tanpa ada tendensi marah. Sudah cukup dijuluki lelaki _emo_ , sudah saatnya ia menata diri menuju masa depan yang cerah.

"Uhm, hyung baik-baik saja?" Taehyung memecahkan keheningan, sudah berapa menit mereka berdiri dalam posisi sama dan Yoongi, baru menyadari dirinya menatap kosong Taehyung sambil melamunkan idealnya sebuah hubungan. "Oh," Yoongi merasa pipinya memanas, ia menggaruk kepala dan mengalihkan pandangan, "Aku ke sini untuk mengambil barangku yang ketinggalan―" _dan aku lupa kalau aku juga merindukanmu_ , Yoongi menelan ludah, menyimpan kalimat terakhir dalam pikirannya. Sampai kapan hubungan mereka akan diliputi kecanggungan seperti ini, padahal bukan tidak sekali mereka melewati malam dengan tangan bertautan dan bangun di ranjang yang sama.

Yoongi lupa kalau Taehyung, meskipun lebih muda dan sering dianggap kekanakan, adalah sosok yang peka dengan keadaan. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak memusatkan dunianya hanya pada satu titik, seperti seorang Yoongi. Karena itu, bukan sebuah hal yang sulit ketika ia menggenggam lembut tangan Yoongi dan membisikkan "Aku merindukanmu," dengan malu-malu, kemudian menarik keduanya menuju area Seokjin dan Jungkook bercengkrama. Yoongi diam mencerna apa yang baru dikatakan Taehyung, sekaligus menyumpahi diri mengapa tidak bisa sejujur lelakinya dalam meluapkan rasa. Mencoba terselubung dan menutup-nutupi itu beda tipis, nyatanya. Kontemplasi panjang dan kegelisahan Yoongi berakhir seketika saat sadar ia sudah berdiri di hadapan dua lelaki ganteng yang turut memberi senyum penuh arti. _Senyum jahil_. Yoongi meluruskan niat, menghindar agar tidak bertemu mata. Apapun yang mereka utarakan, tidak boleh mengguncangkan ketenangan batin, sejelek apapun jejak rekam keduanya soal menggoda anak manusia.

"Cie," Seokjin bersiul, "Sudah berapa tahun nggak ketemu ya."

 _Kampret._ Benar, bukan tidak mungkin lagi Taehyung bercerita macam-macam pada sepupunya ketika tersangka secara tidak langsung sudah didakwa tidak melakukan komunikasi sehat. Lelah memikirkan banyak kemungkinan, rasanya Yoongi ingin menghilang ke dimensi sebelah.

"Aku sibuk kuliah, Yoongi-hyung sedang banyak proyek, iya kan?" Ujar Taehyung dengan memanyunkan bibir dan memeragakan _crying emoji_. Menggemaskan. Yoongi ingin sekali mendekatkan tubuh dan mencium―oh tidak, tidak. Min Yoongi, _stay in your lane_. "Kita masih bertukar pesan dan foto, kupikir tidak masalah." Yoongi melanjutkan pernyataan Taehyung dengan (berusaha) kalem, sambil menarik dua kursi dan mengajak Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa kabur-kaburan; menghindari godaan dengan alasan pekerjaan, apalagi dengan hadirnya kesayangan yang prioritasnya sempat diturunkan beberapa tingkat, _uhuk_. Lagian _cemen_ abis, masalah dalam hidup itu dihadapi, bukan ditinggal pergi. _Bodo amat_ dengan klien ibu-ibu sosialita, lain kali bila ada klien bersumbu pendek pun akan berusaha ia terima dengan lapang dada. Daripada ia dihantui rasa bersalah yang berkelanjutan tiap bertemu Taehyung, sampai membuat pihak lain bertanya-tanya memangnya mereka pasangan yang sedang menjalin DSLR—eh LDR? _Kan enggak_. Mereka masih tinggal di kota yang sama dan sehat sejahtera.

Seokjin mendengar pembelaan dengan mangut-mangut, "Bertukar foto ya, hmm." Tapi caranya menyenggol lengan Jungkook membuat perasaan Yoongi tidak enak.

"Taetae-hyung minta dikirimin nude pictures, tuh." Sepotong kalimat kotor keluar dari mulut Jungkook tanpa filter, dengan volume yang cukup keras. Taehyung menutup muka dan berteriak pasrah, "Jungkookieee!" sementara Seokjin kembali tertawa dan Yoongi bingung untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melihat sekeliling, besyukur siang ini tidak banyak pengunjung, tidak ada anak di bawah umur dan kebanyakan fokus dengan telepon pintar atau laptopnya. Ia sempat bertemu mata dengan Junghwan dan Jaehwan, yang bekerja _part-time_ sebagai staf kafe sekaligus teman main Seokjin di lantai dua, dan tahu benar keduanya menahan tawa sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Oh ralat," Jungkook melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tampang serius, "karena ini Taetae-hyung, akan lebih baik bila hyung mengiriminya aesthetic nude pictures. Ala-ala poster Sagmeister." Bukannya mencegah anak bawang mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat kotor, tawa Seokjin semakin membahana. Sepertinya Yoongi tahu penyebab kenapa dua tuyul ini tertawa saat melihatnya masuk dan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum kerusuhan terjadi. Ia juga bisa menebak 99% alasan Taehyung menariknya bertemu geng bukanlah untuk membicarakan hal ini. _Sayang, sepertinya kita salah memilih lingkaran pertemanan._

"Aku nggak pernah bilang gitu!" Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Yoongi, memeluknya cukup erat seperti anak yang dituduh teman-teman main curang. Memang curang, Yoongi langsung salah fokus dan ingin membawanya pulang. Ia butuh klarifikasi, tapi rasanya lebih baik bila dibicarakan secara pribadi. Kalau mau jujur, ia tidak akan menolak permintaan Taehyung sekalipun itu terdengar tabu, asal tetap sejalan dengan rambu-rambu 101 (aka. jangan libatkan publik dan biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua) tapi,

"Jangan dusta, hyung. Kamu tahu betapa bosannya kita mendengar, _ehm—_ " Jungkook berdeham, mengatur suaranya menjadi lebih berat, "Aku kangen dibelai Yoongi."

"Seenggaknya aku ingin dikirimi selca, bukan foto pemandangan alam." Seokjin menambahkan, juga dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan muka merengut yang sialnya masih tidak membuat si manajer nampak jelek.

"Saat dia bangun tidur, saat dia sarapan, saat dia mandi, apapun boleh,"

"Saat mandi, hmm. Terdengar nasty kan, hyung."

"Apalagi kalau tubuhmu berbalur tipografi. Coretan Yoongi and Taehyung dengan bentukan hati— yang basah oleh guyuran shower. Nyerempet kinky nggak sih."

"Yoongi-hyung kan spesialis human interests tuh, bisa banget nangkap ekspresi yang seksi."

"Seksi yang terbawa sampai ke mimpi."

"Bangun dengan senang di pagi hari."

"Jin-hyung, Kookie, Setoppp!"

 _Sungguh, kenapa orang-orang ini mulutnya comberan sekali._ _Butuh disiram air suci._

Membayangkan pembicaraan seperti ini terjadi ketika geng komplit duduk bersama di meja bundar, Yoongi sepertinya akan mem- _block_ satu per satu dari kontak dan absen hadir sebagai _best man_ maupun fotografer harga teman di hari bahagia mereka suatu saat nanti. Bukannya ia asing dengan kosa kata sejenis, atau yang lebih parah dari itu. Pergaulannya dulu termasuk lumayan liar, tapi usia yang semakin bertambah dan debutnya di dunia kerja menuntut diri (dan mulut) untuk menahan dan mampu menyesuaikan kondisi.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan muka merah padam, menggigit bibir untuk menutupi perasaannya yang campur aduk, antara takut ia tidak nyaman dengan percakapan semacam ini atau khawatir menyampahi pendengaran orang-orang polos di sekitar. Yoongi sendiri pening, tapi ia masih bisa menahan malu dan menanggap bahwa godaan geng adalah bentuk perhatian dengan penyampaian yang kreatif. Tepuk tangan dan mari berpikir positif, lagipula Yoongi harus membenarkan sindiran halus Seokjin, ia hanya mengirimi Taehyung foto tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya selama mengerjakan proyek, foto orang-orang _random_ dengan berbagai ekspresi, atau _meme_ kucing (Yoongi tahu Taehyung dan Jimin suka bertukar _meme_ , tapi sepertinya Taehyung lebih suka memandangi selca mas pacar sebagai _booster_ saat menjalani beratnya kuliah).

"Oke, oke. sudah cukup dengan percakapan sensual ini, Kookie ingat ya kamu masih di bawah umur." Seokjin menjitak pelan Jungkook yang masih menahan tawa; berusaha mendamaikan keadaan dan membuka topik normal.

"Tolong kondisikan kosa kata adikmu," lanjut Seokjin dan Yoongi hampir lupa kalau ia masih punya saudara yang merebut semua kegantengan ayah. Yang dibicarakan protes dan menimpali kalau usianya sudah delapan belas, belum bisa minum soju tapi sudah boleh menonton video dewasa. Abaikan, anggap saja ada suara abstrak yang terbentur udara ruangan. "dan serius nih, kamu harus jaga Taehyung sebelum dia direbut Kwon Hyukie."

 _Hah._

Jiwa dan raga Yoongi sudah siap mendapatkan ceramah panjang lebar dari Kim Seokjin _golden ways_ , tapi yang disampaikannya barusan _caught him off guard_. Sejak kapan Taehyung kenal dengan mas-mas musisi alumni kampus sebelah yang sering dibicarakan Namjoon? Apa jangan-jangan Namjoon mengajak Taehyung _hang out_ lagi tanpa sepengetahuannya? Nonton konser lagi nggak ngajak-ngajak? Lah gimana mau ngawasi, ia saja tidak _update_ dan peduli doi ada di mana, dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa. Proyek telah mengalihkan segalanya, Yoongi perlu instropeksi sebelum status Taehyung sebagai kesayangan patut dipertanyakan.

"Yang lirik-lirik Taetae-hyung banyak lho, sebagai juniornya di departemen desain aku tahu seberapa populer nama Kim Taehyung di lintas angkatan. Gadis-gadis di kelasku bisa nggak berhenti ngomongin betapa ganteng dan baiknya Mas Kim. Padahal aku juga ganteng, belum taken lagi. 'Kan bete." Jungkook menyambung percakapan dengan bumbu-bumbu _salty._

"Saranku nih, Taehyungie kan anaknya ramah dan berjiwa sosial gitu ya," Seokjin mendekat pada Taehyung, menepuk-nepuk pundak sepupunya yang melongo dan mungkin sama bingungnya dengan Yoongi. Tidak mengira topik normal berubah haluan menjadi kompor. "dia cepat akrab sama siapa saja, otomatis kamu harus siap menerima resiko."

 _Resiko miliknya diambil orang_. Seperti ada yang berbisik, memberikan ancaman kalau suatu hari, ketika Yoongi tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dan tak lagi peduli dengan _chat_ yang menumpuk di bawah nama-nama klien, dipastikan Kim Taehyung akan jatuh dengan cepat ke pelukan lelaki yang lebih perhatian. Oh tidak, Yoongi tidak ingin proses _play hard to get_ yang dialaminya bersama Taehyung selama berbulan-bulan sebelum akhirnya mengakui perasaan, berakhir sebagai lelucon belaka. Ingatkah ia dulu pura-pura tidak peduli sementara Taehyung mengejarnya dengan berbagai metode, kemudian hampir menyerah dan membuat Yoongi kalang kabut mengembalikan gejolak rasa? Kan lucu kalau ujungnya mereka berakhir padahal belum lama jalan.

"Bro, aku mau smoothie yang sama kayak Kookie dong! Bikinin dua lagi buat anak-anak ya, terserah deh rasa apa yang penting segar." Terdengar teriakan balasan ' _Siap, Bro_!' dari dapur dan Seokjin kembali menatap Yoongi dengan alis terangkat. "Lee Junghwan itu, meski secara penampakan nggak seganteng saya, tapi suaranya cocok banget diiringi harpanya surga." Sungguh pujian yang _two in one_ , Seokjin mengelus dagu, "Dia yang punya koneksi dengan Kwon Hyukie. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kita-kita seumuran. Pekan lalu anak beken itu diajak datang ke sini dan kebetulan ketemu Taehyung yang lagi mampir buat nugas. Katanya sih dia―"

"I got it" Sebelum kalimat kompor selanjutnya selesai, Yoongi akhirnya merespon dengan diikuti helaan napas panjang. Ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan dan masih cukup waras untuk menghindari terjadinya gegeran. Jemarinya berlari dan menangkap telapak Taehyung, bermain-main sebentar sebelum mengaitkan tangan keduanya erat-erat. Ia tidak menoleh namun bisa merasakan senyum kecil yang terselip di bibir Taehyung. Ia akan membalasnya saat mereka berdua nanti, setelah ia membereskan beberapa kesalahpahaman.

"Sori," Yoongi memandang Seokjin dan Jungkook bergantian, sebelum menundukkan kepala dan mengakui, "Kalian tahu kadang aku terlalu sibuk untuk ukuran fotografer lepas. Tidak ada yang merekrut atau memaksaku mengambil proyek, tapi aku paham telah melakukan kesalahan. _Thanks_ udah khawatir dan mengingatkanku." _Dengan cara yang tidak konvensional._ Yoongi paham teman-temannya ini lebih suka senggol depan, cara terbaik daripada melukai dari belakang. Soal omongan kotor, itu sudah di luar dugaan.

"Aku akan berbicara empat mata pada Taehyung nanti—Omong-omong, Kook, aku nggak paham kamu belajar istilah kotor dari siapa."

"Dari kamu, hyung-ku sayang." _Koleksi kosa katamu kan banyak sekali, aku belajar langsung dari masternya._ Rasanya Yoongi dapat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Jungkook yang tersimpan di bilik-bilik hati dan ekspresi jahil. Bagaimanapun mereka telah tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun dan paham benar personal sampai ke akar. Anak bawang itu selalu membuatnya sebal, tapi ia tidak bisa membencinya karena tahu keduanya sama-sama susah meluapkan rasa sayang, akhirnya semua terangkum pada perhatian yang seringkali salah sasaran. Kapan-kapan ia harus bilang pada adiknya agar lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman seangkatan, bukan om-om receh dan nggak peka yang bisa membawa rantai kutukan.

Mereka berempat melanjutkan percakapan dengan lebih santai dan aman, menertawakan kebodohan dan kecanggungan siang ini, di kafe yang masih nampak lengang. Beberapa staf berseliweran mengantar pesanan dan membersihkan debu yang menyusup di celah-celah keramik, sementara orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk mendengar detail pembicaraan atau menggosipi tingkah mereka. Seseorang harus sigap mengingatkan Seokjin secara berkala kalau posisinya masih sebagai manajer, siapa tahu si mas ganteng keceplosan kata-kata kotor saat kafe sedang ramai-ramainya dan membuat kuping pelanggan panas. Bisa terancam _image_ keluarga besar; suami-istri Kim tidak akan segan mengirimkan si Bungsu kembali ke peraduannya bersama preman pasar. Lambaikan tangan pada _noona-noona_ kantoran cantik favoritnya yang mampir setiap menjelang malam.

"Hyung, kalau perlu kamu harus siap sedia tali dan lakban. Kalau-kalau ada yang tidak bisa mengerem kekotoran." Seperti Namjoon, misalnya. Anak itu bisa memanggil isi kebun binatang dalam lima bahasa yang berbeda saat grogi atau benar-benar marah.

"OMG. Yoon, aku baru tahu kamu sukanya main bekap dan ikat-ikatan." Yoongi memutar mata dan mendengus kesal. _Sudah cukup._

Puas terbahak, Seokjin mengusap air mata dan memberitahu Yoongi bahwa Taehyung berada di kafe dan menemuinya bukan tanpa sengaja. Ia benar-benar mengganggu hidup orang terdekatnya selama seminggu karena takut ditinggalkan Yoongi; menyampahi _chat_ sohib sampai sepupu sambil harap-harap cemas mengapa _chat-_ nya pada mas fotografer dua-tiga hari lalu hanya dibalas stiker atau penampakan _random_ yang membuat Taehyung makin bertanya-tanya di mana gerangan kekasih hati, apakah paket internetnya tidak terdeteksi dan doi sedang terjebak di kawasan tanpa _wi-fi_ , atau sudah mulai menerapkan habis manis sepah dibuang. Jadilah saat kemarin Yoongi mampir ke kafe untuk bertemu mahasiswa tertentu yang menyewa jasanya dan tak sengaja meninggalkan catatan di loker penitipan barang, Seokjin buru-buru mengabari Taehyung kalau dalam waktu dekat Yoongi akan kembali menampakkan diri.

Taehyung sempat mengelak tapi Yoongi ingat kalau kadang bersamanya anak itu bisa sangat _insecure_ , melabeli diri sendiri sebagai pengganggu dan terlalu berisik, lalu merasa apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak jelas dan meluber kemana-mana. Maklum kalau dia meminta tolong Seokjin untuk menyampaikan keresahan, bila menjadi Taehyung, Yoongi mungkin akan ada di posisi serupa; melibatkan Namjoon atau Hoseok sebagai pengacara. Dipikir-pikir lagi, masih banyak yang harus dibenahi dari hubungan keduanya, sesederhana menjalin komunikasi teratur. Kali ini Yoongi mengaku kalah telak. Ia harus menjadi lebih jujur, membuka diri pada orang yang berharga dalam hidup, bukan sekedar basa-basi manis seperti yang ia lakukan pada kebanyakan klien. _Terutama pada Taehyung._ Yoongi memejamkan mata dan membayangkan, apa saja yang dia lakukan dua minggu ini sampai-sampai menghilang dan lupa kalau ada yang menunggunya dengan gelisah. Ia belum mau melepaskan pegangan tangan, mungkin hari ini ia benar-benar harus membawa Taehyung pulang.

* * *

"Soal Kwon Hyuk," Yoongi membuka topik, setelah berjalan berdampingan dengan Taehyung dan saling terdiam, terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa menit sejak meninggalkan kafe Kim's. Sebenarnya bukan topik ini yang ingin Yoongi angkat pertama kali, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran (dan cemburu yang terselubung).

"Oh."

Keduanya masih tetap berjalan, Taehyung tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan dan sepasang sepatu yang ia kenakan. Dengan suara sedikit bergetar ia bercerita kalau departemennya memiliki pameran besar dua tahunan yang akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat, dan ia menjadi salah satu anggota sie acara. Teman-temannya sedang mencari _band_ atau musisi _indie_ yang digemari, kemudian melimpahkan pencarian itu padanya yang dianggap sebagai anak gaul karena kebetulan memiliki koneksi dengan mereka yang sering naik panggung. Padahal nggak juga, Taehyung hanya kenal Namjoon dari departemen psikologi yang sangat tahu perkembangan musik beserta jadwal konser terdekat, bukan kontak _band_ secara langsung. Atau Hoseok yang bergabung dengan komunitas _dance_ kampus dan memang sering manggung, tapi tampil di acara yang sama dengan _band_ beken tidak otomatis membuatnya kenal dengan anggotanya. Taehyung _kenal sekali_ dengan Yoongi, yang pernah satu kamar dengan solois D.O saat masih di asrama kampus dan teman sekelas Kihyun dari _band_ MX, tapi kenalannya yang satu ini susah dihubungi dan tidak bisa diajak curhat jadi ia harus mencari kesana-kemari sampai diberitahu Seokjin kalau salah satu staf kafe Kim's diam-diam punya kenalan sekaliber Kwon Hyuk.

 _Susah dihubungi dan tidak bisa diajak curhat,_ sepertinya kalimat ini akan terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Yoongi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

"Ternyata dunia itu sempit, Junghwan-hyung kenalan musisinya banyak banget karena dulu sempat jadi trainee di suatu agensi." Taehyung terdengar lebih santai di tengah-tengah cerita, ia mulai melirik-lirik Yoongi dengan senyum yang tertahan. "Jadi aku yang menghubungi Hyukie-hyung duluan dan mengajaknya bertemu di Kim's. Bukan kebetulan seperti yang dibilang Jin-hyung. Kita ngobrol banyak tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk mendekatinya selain menawarkan jadi bintang tamu."

"Hei, aku nggak cemburu." Yoongi merasa diserang, tanpa sadar pembelaannya seperti senjata makan tuan saat Taehyung berceletuk, "Aku nggak bilang apa-apa, hyung sendiri yang merasa." _Oh damn._

Taehyung kembali bercerita tentang persiapan pameran besar yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Ia sudah merencanakan karya apa yang ingin ditampilkannya dan secara tersirat meminta Yoongi untuk datang kemudian mendokumentasikan suasana riuh yang sudah pasti akan terkenang. Kadang ia merasa senang karena mimpi-mimpinya saat memutuskan untuk mendalami bidang desain terpenuhi, tapi ia mengakui sering kesal juga karena teman-teman yang tidak kooperatif dan suka memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidat. Yoongi menyimak ceritanya dengan perasaan hangat, mengutuk diri kenapa melewatkan bintang-bintang yang jatuh tiap Taehyung mengedipkan mata, melewatkan fragmen harian yang mungkin hendak disampaikannya lewat kode berupa sapaan apa kabar, tumpukan emoji dan _missed call_ yang diikuti pesan "maaf kepencet" akhir-akhir ini.

Saat mereka sampai di depan kompleks apartemen Yoongi, Taehyung berhenti mendadak dengan muka sedikit pucat. Seolah-olah menanyakan, _Nggak apa, nih?_

"Tae," Yoongi memberanikan diri menarik pipi Taehyung, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kamu ke sini." Benar, baru sebulan lalu Taehyung mengungsi ke kamar Yoongi dengan mata sembab, tidak berhenti menceritakan pertengkaran hebat antara ia dan Jimin. Saat dua sahabat itu perang, mereka sudah seperti pasangan pisah ranjang. Yoongi harus rela didekap Taehyung semalaman sebagai pengganti guling, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir Taehyung bisa saja mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar kehangatan. _Ehm,_ Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkit kasus tersebut.

Tidak banyak orang yang pernah memasuki kamar keramatnya yang lumayan luas namun penuh dengan hasil foto dan buku-buku referensi. Sesekali Jungkook mampir untuk bermain (atau dengan kurang ajarnya meminta uang saku tambahan) dan berguling-guling di kasur. Untung saja Yoongi punya nomer teman sekamar Jungkook di asrama dan mengancam akan memberi tahu aib-aib bocahnya pada Yugyeom kalau terus prokras dan tidak segera kembali mengerjakan kewajibannya sebagai mahasiswa. Ia tidak bisa memanjakan Jungkook, jadi meski mereka tinggal di satu kota, Yoongi membiasakannya untuk mencari penyelesaian masalah sendiri, baru minta tolong ketika keadaan benar-benar mendesak. Kedatangan Namjoon dan Hoseok juga bisa dihitung jari, karena Yoongi lebih suka bertemu mereka di studio yang disewanya di tengah kota. Lebih strategis dengan sirkulasi udara yang sehat, katanya. Satu-satunya yang bisa datang tiba-tiba, memaksa menggandakan kunci dan mampir untuk tidur sebentar tanpa alasan cuma Taehyung. Siapa lagi? (Walau edisi bulan ini sedikit kacau, kalau tidak segera diingatkan, mungkin Yoongi akan lupa kalau dia sudah tidak _single_.)

Sebelas dua belas dengan kondisi kafe, kompleks apartemen Yoongi nampak sepi. Semakin dekat tujuan, Yoongi ingin merutuk debarannya yang ikut tidak karuan. Ia mengamati Taehyung yang merekatkan pegangannya pada ransel besar berisi laptop, buku sketsa, alat gambar, dan mungkin, satu kotak bekal dari Kim's, bonus air mineral. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertanya apakah Taehyung masih memiliki tanggungan tugas, dan yang bersangkutan menggeleng, malah bilang ingin melepas penat dengan nonton film setelah dua hari begadang. Padahal maksud Yoongi, lebih baik Taehyung datang untuk mengetik atau berperang dengan Illustrator, karena ia tidak siap menjawab kalau sewaktu-waktu ditanya ' _Hyung, enaknya ngapain ya?_ ' saat mereka sedang berdua. Berdua = 101 _How to Date_ ala Yoongi sudah tidak absah.

"Kalau Hyung mau ngerjakan yang lain selagi aku santai, nggak apa." Ujar Taehyung saat keduanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, Yoongi yang masih mencari-cari kunci sengaja tidak merespon. Ia mengajak Taehyung pulang secara impulsif, tapi ada beberapa hal privat yang memang ingin ia bicarakan—sekalipun, Yoongi menggigit bibir, harus _memaksa_ Taehyung bermalam. Kalau Seokjin ada, ia pasti akan menerjemahkan diamnya Yoongi dengan, 'Taehyung, sekali Yoongi berinisiasi, artinya ia sudah rela menghabiskan harinya bersamamu, walau cuma tidur bareng di sofa. Maklum ya, Min yang satu ini nggak paham gimana caranya romantis.' (Tepat sekali).

"Tae,"

"Hmm?" Taehyung menoleh dengan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Yoongi ingin berteriak. _Sial, kenapa ia harus menampakkan ekspresi selucu ini._

"Kau tak perlu sungkan-sungkan memberitahuku preferensi, uh, erotismu."

Muka Taehyung langsung memerah, ia ingin menjatuhkan diri bersama ransel tapi masih sayang dengan _Macbook Pro_ , harus menjual organ mana untuk membeli penggantinya.

"Hyung jangan termakan hasutan Jin-hyunggg! Aku nggak punya kink!"

"What,"

"Aku juga! Bukan S atau M! Aku T for Taehyung!"

"Ssshh, Tae. Volume, tolong diturunkan."

"Gara-gara Jiminie nih!" Gerutu Taehyung, menyebut-nyebut sahabatnya yang mungkin saat itu asyik nongkrong di kampus. "Sudah nyebarin gosip kalau aku berkencan dengan bapak-bapak, lalu tahu-tahu memanggilku anak masokis. Kan orang-orang jadi mikir yang enggak-enggak! Duh, aku masih anak rumahan yang berbakti dan rajin menabung, gimana mau punya sugar dadd—!" Yoongi membekap mulut Taehyung sebelum ada penghuni apartemen lain lewat dan melihat mereka sebagai sepasang maniak. Ini bukan arah pembicaraan yang ia prediksikan, sumpah, ia tidak—belum tertarik dipanggil _daddy_ oleh siapapun, atau membiayai kehidupan orang lain. Mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uang untuk diri sendiri saja sudah susah.

"Oke, oke. Aku hanya ingin—" Yoongi menghela napas, "memastikan kalau tidak ada yang perlu kau tutup-tutupi atau khawatirkan. Jika kau ingin dihubungi, bilang saja langsung karena aku … aku tidak peka dengan kode. Aku fotografer, bukan programmer, Tae. Kau menyuruhku ambil magister IT?"

Mendengar recehan setengah hati dan Yoongi yang secara tidak langsung mengaku kalau dirinya tidak sensitif, Taehyung langsung tertawa, memukul bahu Yoongi beberapa kali sambil berkomentar, 'Hyung mungkin yang dimaksud bapak-bapak oleh Jimin itu kamu.' – karena meskipun Yoongi selalu menjelek-jelekkan tingkah dan selera humor Seokjin, dipikir-pikir ia tidak jauh berbeda. Lelucon anak muda akan berakhir hambar saat ia yang melemparnya.

"Jungkook pernah bilang usia mentalku 35 tahun. Kalian pasti berkonspirasi." Yoongi mendekat dan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. Sambil memastikan tidak ada siapapun selain mereka di lorong, tangan Yoongi berpindah perlahan dari kepala menuju pinggang dan mengecup singkat leher di hadapannya. Pada momen tertentu, ia menyimpan keinginan untuk memeluk Taehyung dari belakang atau mengecup kening, tapi salahkan tinggi badan yang sedikit timpang; Yoongi terlalu gengsi untuk berjinjit menyamakan pandang.

Akhirnya, Yoongi memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk menggandeng Taehyung masuk dan mengatakan "Aku merindukanmu." dengan suara berat yang otomatis membuat keduanya seperti dalam sauna. Taehyung menutup muka, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum lebar (dan hatinya yang mungkin sudah sangat, sangat lega).

"Hyung, masih siang."

"Cinta nggak kenal waktu, Tae."

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **notes.**

ini harusnya crack tapi kenapa belok kemana-mana ya

halo. jadi aku … aku sudah lama ingin baca photographer!yoon / design student!tae atau yoonkook as bros. akhirnya bikin sendiri. dan sekarang masih menyiapkan prekuel cerita ini, yang sepertinya bakal … lebih panjang. pls waitt.

ps: still can't get over dean/taehyung interactions, no im not crying.

 **chim,** maret 2017


End file.
